


The Ties that Bind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the good intentions of his friends, Harry finds that only he can determine what he truly needs...with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's March 2010 challenge/4th birthday celebration.
> 
> **Based On/Inspired By:** [Slytherin Green](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/144973.html) by Ghot. 
> 
> **Content/Warnings:** Anal, wall sex.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thank you to Eeyore9990 and Sevfan for beta-reading and thanks also to Ghot for the fabulous and inspiring art. :)

~

“So, are there any prospects here, you think?” 

Harry sighed. Ever since discovering that Harry was gay, Ron had become obsessed with finding him a boyfriend. According to Hermione, it stemmed from some deep-seated need to prove he wasn’t threatened by Harry’s homosexuality or some such rot. Harry didn’t care why he was doing it, though, he just wished Ron would _leave it alone_. 

He had this habit of bringing it up at odd times, like now, in History of Magic. While Binns typically didn’t pay much attention to the goings-on in his class, even he would probably notice if Ron started pointing out likely boyfriends for Harry.

“It’s a shame about Finch-Fletchley,” Ron muttered, not for the first time. “But he’s--”

“Dating Zabini. Yeah, you mentioned it last week.” 

Ron stuck the end of his quill in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “Yeah, but maybe there’s another Slytherin you could get with now that we know they were all spying for us during the war...”

For a horrible moment, Harry contemplated actually listening to the lecture. If he’d thought it would get Ron to shut up, he’d do it in a second but, unfortunately, Harry’s love life was Ron’s new obsession, so...

Someone coughed, and Harry glanced over just in time to see Malfoy’s and Parkinson’s heads bent together, Malfoy apparently doing his best to look down her shirt. Harry grimaced. Even he had to admit that they made an attractive couple; everyone was convinced they’d be married as soon as possible after they left school. _Shame he’s not available,_ Harry mused. _But he’s clearly not gay._

“There’s always Corner,” Ron whispered.

“Since when is he gay?” Harry hissed back. “He was after Hermione, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Ron frowned. “And I know he’s not, but if you made him think you were interested in him then maybe he’d be spooked and leave her alone.”

“And how exactly does that help me find a boyfriend?” Harry sighed. 

Ron shrugged. “I suppose it doesn’t, but since you’re not really interested in anyone, maybe you could--”

“No.” Fortunately, everyone began packing up their books to leave. Binns, oblivious, droned on even as students began filing out. Harry stood up.

“Well, if not Corner, then maybe you could think about--” 

Harry walked away while Ron was still talking, rolling his eyes. It may almost have been better if Ron wasn’t so ‘supportive’. At least then he could pretend he was alone by choice. _You’d think the boy who killed Voldemort could get laid._

Preoccupied, Harry walked directly into someone, rearing back only to see it was Draco. Of course.

“Watch it, Potter.” Draco sneered half-heartedly at him before moving on, Parkinson tucked under his arm. 

Unfortunately, that delay allowed Ron to catch up. “...there’s always Dennis Creevey. He really seems to like you...” 

Biting back a curse, Harry dragged himself to the Gryffindor tower, all the while trying to ignore Ron’s increasingly ridiculous suggestions. _Maybe if I just nod and smile, he’ll give up eventually,_ Harry thought as they walked into the common room. 

That might have worked, but for Hermione. “Who seems to like whom?” she asked, making space for them by the fire. 

Ron slid in next to her. “Creevey likes Harry.”

“He’s always liked Harry,” Hermione said. “Question is, does Harry like him?” She stared at Harry as if questioning his sanity.

“Must we discuss this now?” Harry asked, sinking down in his seat. “Or at all?” he muttered under his breath. 

“Why not now?” Ron asked. “It’s time we found you someone, Harry. Now that old snake-face is dead, you deserve some fun. It’ll be too late next year. I hear Auror training is tough.” 

“We could throw a party,” Hermione suggested, reaching for parchment and a quill. “Invite students from all the houses so that Harry can have his pick of any eligible gay men...” 

“Will you two stop?” Harry, embarrassed, sat up. “Look, all I want is to have a normal year to figure out what I want to do and to take NEWTs. I’m just not interested in romance right now, okay?”

“What you want to do?” Ron frowned. “I thought we’d all decided to join the Aurors together.” 

“I’m not sure I’m still interested in that,” Harry said, studying his hands. “The thought of chasing Dark wizards for a living has lost its appeal.” 

“Understandable,” Hermione said. “Actually, I’ve always seen you as more of the Healer type--” 

As they discussed Harry’s alternate career choices, Harry tuned them out. Pity there wasn’t a way he could just not think about his future. Why couldn’t he just have a year off from worrying? 

“...could even be a professional Seeker,” Ron enthused, obviously warming to his topic. “Wouldn’t it be brilliant if he played for the Cannons?” 

“I’m going for a walk,” Harry muttered, standing up. “See you later.” 

Ron and Hermione were so engrossed in planning his life for him that they barely noticed him get up, and shaking his head, Harry slipped out into the hallway. He still had his Cloak in his pocket and, shaking it out, he threw it over his head and proceeded to walk. 

Walking had always been his therapy, so Harry let his mind wander as he roamed the castle. He avoided the professors’ usual patrol routes, settling for more obscure areas. _Pity the Room of Requirement is gone,_ he thought as he passed the familiar section. 

To his shock, the wall seemed to respond to his thought, making a door. It was a bit ragged around the edges, but it was a door nonetheless. 

Holding his breath, Harry approached, eyes widening when the door swung open as if inviting him inside. Looking in, he saw evidence of the damage done to the room. 

A part of the room was defective, charred stone walls remaining unadorned, but the other part had carpet and rich tapestry covering it as if it was trying to fulfil someone’s fantasy room. 

“Bollocks,” someone muttered, and for the first time Harry realised he wasn’t alone. Draco was standing in the corner and as Harry watched, he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as if concentrating. 

The room rearranged itself around Harry, transforming into a fair replica of the Gryffindor common room. One corner still remained unchanged, however, and that was where Harry moved, figuring he’d get a good look at whatever Draco was planning. 

Draco opened his eyes, and spun in a circle as if looking for someone or something. “Damn, I thought this room was supposed to give me what I need,” he whispered. 

Harry blinked. What could Draco possibly need so badly from the Room of Requirement? 

“How else do I get a chance with Potter?” Draco continued with a sigh, sinking into a sofa and putting his feet up on a table. “Unless you give him to me--” 

Harry’s eyes widened. Draco wanted him? Draco was _gay_? “But what about Parkinson?” he blurted, biting his tongue immediately. 

Draco jumped to his feet, wand drawn. “Who’s there?” he hissed. 

_This could be my chance,_ Harry thought and, taking a deep breath, he pulled the Cloak off, revealing himself to Draco. “What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?” he asked, quickly stuffing the Cloak in his robes. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed minutely as he lowered his wand. “The room sent you?” he asked. 

“The room?” Harry tried to look as guileless as possible. “The common room, you mean?” 

After a moment, Draco put his wand away and smirked. “I came here to ask a question, Potter.” 

Harry moved closer. “What question?” 

“I’ve seen you watching me.” Draco inclined his head. “There’s a rumour that you’re bent and looking. I think you’re interested in me. Are you?”

How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Harry shrugged. “Never really thought about it,” he lied. “I thought you were straight.”

“Trust me, Potter. If I were straight, I would know it. Women have been throwing themselves at me for years.” He leaned forward. “But I like to fuck men.” Harry couldn’t help himself, he shivered, and Draco, of course, didn’t miss it. He smirked. “Interested now?”

Harry swallowed and Draco must have taken that as assent because a moment later he had an armful of Draco, who was snogging him, hands pulling at his clothes. 

Going with it, Harry whispered a handy spell he’d picked up from Fred and George, and their clothing, everything but their ties, disappeared. 

Draco adjusted immediately, pressing against Harry and grinding their erections together. Harry countered by shoving Draco up against the wall, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips and arse as he sought to get closer. 

“Best version yet,” Draco muttered as Harry began to move across his neck, leaving a trail of love bites. 

Harry grinned. Apparently Draco had tried to get the room to conjure him before. Maybe Harry’d give him something to remember. Drawing back, he spun Draco so he was facing the wall. “You like to fuck men?” he whispered, trailing his hands over Draco’s body. “Oh, I don’t think so. I think you like to _be_ fucked.”

Draco groaned loudly but didn’t dispute it, and as Harry began to slide his fingers inside him, he just pushed back, whimpering all the while, egging Harry on with his moans and the arching of his body.

Draco was still wearing his Slytherin green tie, and Harry, after whispering a Lubrication Charm, lined his cock up and slid his arms about Draco’s. Clasping the knot of Draco’s tie, Harry pulled Draco back onto his erection, leaning in to bite at Draco’s neck as he thrust deep inside him. 

“Fuck!” Draco gasped, his hand coming up to clutch Harry’s left arm. 

“That’s the idea,” Harry hissed, moving in and out of Draco as he sucked savagely on his neck. 

“More,” Draco cried, his voice breaking as Harry obliged and began fucking him in earnest. 

The angle was awkward but Harry nevertheless managed to keep up a brutal pace, and mere moments later, Draco was shuddering and coming, his untouched cock spurting, his muscles contracting around Harry and dragging his orgasm from him. 

Harry released Draco’s neck and let his chin rest on Draco’s shoulder. “Oh God.” 

“Mm,” Draco sighed, moving away. They uncoupled, Harry biting back a moan, and a quick spell cleaned them up. Harry conjured their clothes and they dressed silently, but before Harry could fish out his Cloak, the room wavered around them, reverting back to its former fire-blackened state. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Um--”

Draco chuckled. “Relax, Potter. I knew it was you all along.” He smirked as Harry’s mouth fell open. “Every other time I’ve tried to get the room to produce you, there was something...off, just like there was with the fake common room. When you showed up looking perfect, I knew it was the real you.” 

“So now what?” Harry asked. 

“Now we see what happens outside of this room.” Draco slid his tie from around his neck. “Keep this. If you decide you’d like to do this again, just...flash it sometime.” 

As Draco walked away, Harry grinned. Oh, he knew it would be happening again. “Draco?” 

Draco turned to look at him. “Yes?” 

Harry slipped the tie around his neck. “Is this flashy enough?” 

Draco laughed. “It’ll do.” He turned to go then tossed over his shoulder, “Well, are you coming?”

“I certainly hope so,” Harry muttered, trotting after Draco.

The next morning, when Harry arrived at breakfast, Ron was waiting. “Oi! Where were you last night?” he asked as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

“I was wandering the halls,” Harry said. 

Ron frowned. “Bad night again? I thought those nightmares would be gone now that Voldie’s been vanquished.” 

Glancing over at Draco, Harry intercepted a hungry look and he blushed, looking away. “Oh, nothing bad. I had a great night in fact.” 

Ron followed the direction of his gaze. “Hey, is Malfoy wearing a Gryffindor tie?” 

Harry grinned, pulling Draco’s tie out of his pocket and hanging it around his neck. “Looks like. Hey, maybe that’s a sign. Think _he’s_ a good prospect?” 

Ron blanched. “I don’t think-- Harry?” 

But Harry was already moving towards the Slytherin table. He chuckled as he heard Hermione say, “Looks like Harry’s made his choice, Ron.” 

~


End file.
